The Reason To Be Created
by TheGreatMarshmallow
Summary: First Fanfiction YAY! Let's hope this is good! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon! The Pokémon belong to Nintendo and/or Game Freak!


**Before we begin this, yes, the Pokémon in this fanfiction WILL have genders. So, here they are for now.**

 **Mewtwo: Female (because i like Mega Mewtwo Y)**

 **Type: Null: Female (because i think it will be cool to have a female Type: Null)**

 **And also, no, this is NOT a romance story! Anyway, let's begin now!**

 **And also disclaimer: i DO NOT own Pokémon! All the Pokémon belong to Nintendo and/or Game Freak!**

 **The Reason To Be Created**

 **Chapter 1- Cruel World**

In the region of Alola, Mewtwo was at a cave with some other Pokémon that were asking her questions. At a really long distance, there was a white lab on fire with some kind of Pokémon in it.

"H-Help...me..." The Pokémon whisper to itself, knowing no one was coming. Back at the cave, Mewtwo heard in her head someone calling for help.

"Everyone, stay here. I'll be right back." Mewtwo said, and then used her psychic powers to float to where the help call was coming from.

When she got there, she was shocked and eyes widen to see the lab on fire. Mewtwo, with some help of water type Pokémon, got the fire down and entered the lab now destroyed.

Her eyes widen even more when she saw the Pokémon that was calling for help badly injured. The Pokémon's body was black with some purple scales on it's back legs, it has a fish tail, green claws as the front legs, grey fur around its neck up and a brown mask on its head slowing down its moves. The Pokémon looked up at Mewtwo, showing fear in its grey eyes.

"W-Who are you...? Are you here to hurt me..?" The Pokémon asked, starting to shake in fear. 

"No, i'm not here to hurt you. You're the Pokémon that called for help, right?" Mewtwo asked. 

"Yes.." The Pokémon said, trying to get up. Mewtwo, noticing that, stops its movements. 

"Be careful, you're badly hurt. I'm going to see if i can find more information about you, and then, i'll help you heal up. Okay?" Mewtwo asked. The Pokémon tried to nod. Then, Mewtwo started floating around trying to find more information about the Pokémon. 

After a while looking, Mewtwo found some files. Each one had a number that were 2, 5, 7, 11, 18 and 44. Mewtwo began reading them in order.

" _BKP Development Record #2_

 _Anti-UB Fighting Life-Form, B (Beast) K (Killer)_

 _The president has approved the proposed budget for this development project, so it will be implemented."_

Mewtwo was confused, then she read file 5.

" _BKP Development Record #5_

 _Materials for development have been collected from the Canalave Library in the Sinnoh region. Plans are being drawn up for the specifications of the Type change program, known as the RKS System."_

'RKS System..? What does that mean?' Mewtwo thought when she saw some underway designing the specifications of special memories for the RKS System. Then, Mewtwo read file 7.

 _"BKP Development Record #7_

 _Collection of cells of all Types for genetic modeling has been completed. Blueprints for the skeletal structure have been approved, and incubation of the bio-frame is underway"_

Mewtwo then, procedeed to file 11.

 _"BKP Development Record #11_

 _Dummy test of the RKS System program has been completed. Type has been successfully altered with all 18 special memories. The transplantation of the RKS System program to the models is underway. The BK's official name has been set as Type: Full."_

'Hm..so its name is Type: Full huh? Sounds like a name of a Pokémon that was created by human hands..just like me' Mewtwo thought, but then, it countinued reading the last two files.

 _"BKP Development Record #18_

 _Production of three models has been completed. They are indentified as a serial number 01, serial number 02, and serial number 03. All three models rejected the RKS System upon initialization during testing. Shortly after these initialization errors, all three models of Type: Full went beserk."_

Mewtwo was surprised. But then, it read the last file.

 _"BKP Development Record #44_

 _Models have been fitted with control masks to mitigate the effects of their rejection of the RKS System. Due to the implementation of these control masks, our RKS System initialization tests have failed. All three models of Type: Full are to be cryogenically frizen for the rest of eternity. The name of these models has been changed from Type: Full to Type: Null."_

Mewtwo was far beyond shocked and filled with anger. 'I cannot believe this..a Pokémon that was never meant to see the light of day AND considered a failure?! That's just far beyond awful!' Mewtwo thought, then, it noticed there was a file that it didn't saw. Mewtwo grabbed that file and read it.

 _"BKP Development Record #SECRET_

 _I did one last test on three models of Type: Null. I've discovered that serial number 01 and serial number 02 have a gender, that gender is male. While serial number 03, is a female. I didn't want the three models to be frozen for eternity, but if i tell the Branch Chief that, instead of frozen, they would get destroyed. I've decided to not tell Branch Chief Faba about this. If who is reading this have one of the Type: Nulls, please, take care of it. I just want all three to be free and happy and if i can at least make one happy, i can rest in peace."_

Mewtwo tried to hold her tears and to not cry. She decided at the moment she finished to read that last file, that she will take care of that Type: Null. After that, Mewtwo floated back to the badly injured Type: Null.

"I've found some interesthing things about you. I found out that you're also a Pokémon made by human hands." Mewtwo then, chuckled. "And well, i'll promise i'll take care of you. Now, let's go to the cave i'm staying for now. But, are you the male or female Type: Null?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm..female.." Type: Null said trying to get up. By her suprise, Mewtwo floated Type: Null with her psychic powers. 

"Alright, let's go." Mewtwo said then making them both float to the cave where Mewtwo was staying. Many Pokémon thete were curious by her new friend. Type: Null seemed a little shy at first but it got along the other Pokémon very well. Mewtwo was sitting next to a lake thinking. 

'I promise deep in my heart that i'll keep this Type: Null safe..and will NOT let anyone hurt her. This is such a Cruel Wolrd than i thought it was' Mewtwo thought. After that, going to sleep after the long day.

 **To Be Continued(Maybe)...**

 **Heya there you guys! So, since i'm really tired right now, i just wanted to say: if this gets a really good number of reviews then, obviously i'll make more! After all, it's really fun doing those! So i hope you guys like it! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
